louserfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto:Kakashi Hatake
September 15 | gender = | age = Part I: 26-27 Part II: 29-30 | height = 181 cm | weight = 67.5kg | blood = O | bijuu = | class = | occup = Third Division Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces | affil = | partner = | clan = | rank = Jōnin | number = 009720 | acad = 5 | chunin = 6 | element = (Affinity) (Anime only) | other = | kekkei_genkai = | kekkei_touta = | jutsu = Chidori Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall (Anime only) Eight Gates Evil Sealing Method Eye Mind Reading (Anime only) Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Front Lotus Genjutsu: Sharingan Hiding in Mist Technique Kamui Lightning Beast Running Technique Lightning Cutter Lightning Release Shadow Clone Lightning Transmission (Manga only) Multiple Shadow Clone Technique One Thousand Years of Death Peregrine Falcon Drop (Anime only) Rasengan Sexy Technique Shadow Clone Technique Shadow of the Dancing Leaf (Anime only) Silent Killing Strong Fist Summoning Technique (Ninken) Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique Water Clone Technique Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Wind Release: Great Breakthrough | genkai = |tool = Bell Bow & Arrow Chakra-Suppressing Seal Flying Thunder God Kunai Kubikiribōchō Kusarigama Lightning Barrel (Anime only) Makibishi Manriki-gusari Sword Tantō White Light Chakra Sabre Wire Strings |family = (father) }}Kakashi Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) is one of the main characters of the series, a jōnin-level shinobi from and the leader of Team 7. He is known worldwide for his use of the Sharingan, earning him the moniker Copy Ninja Kakashi (コピー忍者のカカシ, Kopī Ninja no Kakashi) and Kakashi of the Sharingan (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi). Background Kakashi is the son of , a genius who was renowned as "Konoha's White Fang".Naruto chapter 240, page 17 Not much is known of his mother other than that she died at a young age.Naruto chapter 449, page 7 Kakashi himself has been referred to as a prodigy.Naruto chapter 84, page 17Third Databook, pages 132-135 Because of his great skill and aptitude, he graduated from the Academy in a single year at the top of his class at age five, eventually joining a team under alongside and . A year later, Kakashi became chūnin after facing and defeating during the third stage of the Chūnin Exams.Naruto chapter 599, pages 11-12 Despite his own successes, his father fell into disgrace after choosing to save his comrades rather than complete an important mission, which caused the nation and the village to suffer a great loss. Dishonoured, Sakumo took his own life after suffering a deep depression and drop in his skills; this experience made Kakashi determined to lead his life strictly by the ninja code.Naruto chapter 240, pages 18-19 Third Shinobi World War Soon after becoming a jōnin, Kakashi was assigned to lead his team-mates Obito and Rin on a mission that would benefit Konoha in the ongoing Third Shinobi World War. They were to destroy Kannabi Bridge, which was being used by Iwagakure forces to move into Kusagakure. This would also be Konoha's first huge offensive move in the war. On their way to the bridge, Rin was kidnapped by two Iwagakure ninja named Kakkō and Taiseki. Obito immediately suggested that they rescue her, but Kakashi disagreed on the basis that they needed to complete their mission, opting not to make the same mistake his father did in his mission.Naruto chapters 239-241 Obito would not hear of it and stubbornly left to save Rin, but not before mentioning that he believed Kakashi's father, the White Fang, was a true hero. Shortly after parting ways, Kakashi reflected on Obito's words and Rin's prior kindness. He realised that his father was not wrong after all, which prompted him to join Obito in the rescue effort. Kakashi arrived in time to save Obito from Taiseki, using his father's blade to combat him. Despite the two-to-one disadvantage, the more experienced Taiseki was able to attack and damage Kakashi's left eye, who took the blow that was intended for Obito, giving him a permanent scar and blinding his left eye.Naruto chapters 241-242 Obito's will to protect his comrades caused his Sharingan to awaken, and he used it to kill Taiseki. After finding Rin and defeating Kakkō with Obito's help, Kakashi freed Rin from the genjutsu before their opponent attempted to trap them in a cave-in. While trying to escape, Kakashi was hit by a rock, which he didn't notice because of his bandaged eye, causing him to fall. Obito pushed Kakashi out of the path of a falling boulder, he himself getting crushed beneath it instead. Knowing he was dying, Obito requested his Sharingan be a belated present to Kakashi and instructed Rin to implant his left Sharingan into Kakashi's damaged eye. Rin complied, and as soon as the surgery was completed Kakashi used his new Sharingan to perfect his Chidori and kill Kakkō. He then returned to Obito to see if there was anything he could do for him, but alongside Rin was forced to leave him. With the help of Minato, they ultimately completed their mission, allowing them to mourn Obito's supposed death.Naruto chapters 242-244 Later, in the anime, Kakashi and Rin's team was given Might Guy as a replacement. It was during this mission that Kakashi and Guy found true trust and teamwork with each other, and where Kakashi famously split a lightning bolt with his Chidori, giving birth to its new name Lightning Cutter.Naruto: Shippūden episode 288 Some time after the events at Kannabi Bridge, Kakashi and Rin were apparently sent out on a mission where they were ambushed by jōnin and ANBU-level Kirigakure shinobi.Naruto chapter 603, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 604, page 10 The events of this encounter culminated in a tearful Kakashi piercing through Rin's chest with his Chidori.Naruto chapter 604, page 19 Shortly afterwards, Kakashi and Obito — who witnessed it from behind the scenes — developed their fully-matured Sharingan and subsequently awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan at precisely the same time. Exhausted and overwhelmed with sorrow, Kakashi lost consciousness as Obito took his rage out on the Kirigakure ninja, slaughtering them all.Naruto chapter 605 Though Kakashi was the one who killed Rin, Obito left him alive as he was found by Konoha ninja soon after.Naruto chapter 606, page 9 References }} Category:Naruto Characters Category:Naruto